tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
LoganWorm's Survivor: Nicaragua
Survivor: Nicaragua was LoganWorm's fifth season in his series. It started on June 15th 2012 and ended on June 30th 2012. The season featured 18 brand new castaways on two different tribes. The main twist was called: "The Fire Necklace" This twist required someone to take a penalty each tribal council from a chosen list. The Phony Idol twist also made a return. 32 people applied, 14 were cut from casting, then 2 were cut and replaced before the season began, and 16 people participated in the season with 1 quitting and 1 getting medically evacuated. People that signed up on the Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of first name), Age, Color Level, Timezone, and a couple of other answers to questions. Their Preferred Survivor Name is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Season Summary Genre: 'Reality Competition '''Winner: '??? (?-?-?) 'No. of Episodes: ' 'No. of Castaways: '''18 (All new) '''Original Run: '''June 15th 2012 - June 30th 2012 '''Hosted On: 'Tengaged Website 'Preceded By: 'Survivor: Marquesas 'Followed By: 'Survivor: All-Stars 'Location: ' San Juan del Sur, Nicaragua 'Tribes: ' La Flor Espada Castaways The Game NV = indicates that a person did not get eliminated by being voted out by the tribe, so there were no votes cast. RV = indicates that there was a revote. ^2 = Mark was medically evacuated before the challenge occurred. Somats also quit before the challenge occurred. Voting History NV = indicates that the person did not vote, and had no effect on who was voted out. (usually because they forgot to vote, but there could be another reason) ^1 = Shawn held the Fire Necklace and as a punishment decided to allow America to decide who he voted for. America effectively voted for himself. ^2 = Mark was medically evacuated. Episode Summaries '''Episode 1: "Have Fun" The castaways had to nominate someone to hold the Fire Necklace prior to the challenge. For the challenge each tribe had to light a torch, then pass it to the next person. If they dropped the hand torch, they would have to stop. La Flor completed 2 people before dropping their hand torch, and Aly dropped the hand torch straight away for Espada. La Flor won immunity, and Priscilla was nominated to hold the Fire Necklace for Espada. At the La Flor camp... At the Espada camp... At tribal council Priscilla had decided to take the penalty of not searching for a hidden immunity idol until the next immunity challenge. John made it clear that there were alliances and Ben was evaluated because of a sickness, but was determined okay. On a 8-0 vote Steph was the first one voted out. 'Episode 2: "I'm Here to Fry Them Up"' At the next immunity challenge the castaways had to throw coconuts at a board to hit a huge target to score points. If the castaways hit one of the targets then the tribe is one step closer to getting out of the challenge. La Flor scored 21 points overall, and Espada scored 15 points causing La Flor to win immunity for a second time in a row. Aly, Ben, Michael, John, and Tyla all got 1 nomination for the Fire Necklace and therefore all received necklaces. At the La Flor camp... At the Espada camp... At tribal council George remarked that the vote was half-strategical and half-beneficial. The tribe was shocked to find that Michael was voted out on a 5-3 vote. 'Episode 3: "A Piece of Dead Meat"' At the next immunity challenge the castaways had to come to an agreement and guess what an unscrambled word was. For each word they got correct before the other tribe, they scored a point. Espada took the lead and won immunity for the first time. The La Flor tribe nominated Shawn to hold the Fire Necklace. At the Espada camp... At the La Flor camp... At tribal council Shawn was mad that he held the Fire Necklace. Shawn contributed the most to the La Flor tribe and ended up being voted out on a 6-1-1-1 vote. Shawn noted that he couldn't wait to see the tribe fail without him. 'Episode 4: "Screwed the Entire Tribe"' At the next immunity challenge the castaways had to plead to America to vote for their tribe to win. It was also announced that if a castaway got the most votes from America they would get an advantage at the next challenge. The Espada tribe barely won in a close vote, causing La Flor to go to tribal council yet again. At the Espada camp... At the La Flor camp... At tribal council Sarah began to be worried about being voted out because the past two people holding a Fire Necklace went home and they contributed a lot to their tribe. Mark had begun to think about laying down his torch to further his allies into the game, but later decided ultimately not to. Josh said that he knew he could trust his tribe, but thought they were sketchy since Shawn was voted out. In the end Eric of all people was voted out on a 5-2 vote. 'Episode 5: "Laying Down My Torch"' Before the castaways left camp to go to the immunity challenge Mark had collapsed and was evaluated by the medical team. Mark was then medically evacuated due to his condition. Mark had won an advantage for the challenge, which he gave Sarah his advantage. At the next immunity challenge Sarah selected 3 people from the Espada tribe which were George, Priscilla, and Jesse who ultimately joined La Flor. For Espada Priscilla had won the advantage and had selected Damarvati, Rachel, and Sarah to go to Espada. La Flor was down one member and Espada would have to sit out one of their new members for the next challenge. Meanwhile Somats quit due to personal issues and did not want to, but had to. 'Episode 6: "I'm An Open Book"' At the next immunity challenge the castaways found out that both tribes were going to tribal council and that only one person in total would win individual immunity. For the challenge the castaways had to guess what a player was from one of the past 4 seasons based on clues. Jesse won individual immunity. At the La Flor camp... At the Espada camp... At La Flor's tribal council Jesse was relieved to have won individual immunity however was worried about the out come of the night. At Espada's tribal council Aly thought that the night would be unpredictable. And indeed it was with Rachel getting 2 votes and Ben getting voted out to become the 1st jury member with 5 votes. At La Flor's tribal council no one would anticipate what would happen, yet Sterling was voted out on a 4-1 vote, making him the 2nd jury member. 'Episode 7: "Strike Like a Cobra"' At the next immunity challenge the castaways found out that they merged. A task was thrown out and the castaways had to bid on it, if they bid higher or lower it made the task harder. If they completed the task properly they gained a point, if they failed to complete the task they lost a point. Jesse, John, and Josh all had negative point values at the 5th task and were eliminated from the competition. Rachel, Sarah, and Tyla competed for individual immunity through rock, paper, and scissors. Sarah won individual immunity. At the Libertad camp... At tribal council there was a 5-5 tie between Tyla and Rachel, so the castaways had to revote. They all revoted and tied again on a 4-4 vote between Tyla and Rachel. They all drew rocks and John had drawn the purple rock eliminating him and making him the 3rd jury member along with Ben and Sterling. 'Episode 8: "Only One I Can Trust"' At the next immunity challenge the castaways had to throw passion fruits at each other. If a castaway was hit by a passion fruit the person who threw it gained a point. If someone got 2 points, they won against the other person. It was in a tournament style and Sarah eventually lost to George by a 2-1 score. George won individual immunity. Tyla was nominated to hold the Fire Necklace. At the Libertad camp... At tribal council people had began to speak and say that Sarah was lying to everyone and Sarah had said she wasn't. People like Jesse had not believed her. On a 5-4 vote Sarah was became the 4th jury member and Tyla had barely escaped elimination. 'Episode 9: ""' At the next immunity challenge the castaways had to pass around a red torch. There was a set time, and if a castaway held the torch when the time was up they were eliminated from the challenge. Josh won individual immunity against Damarvati, Jesse, and Rachel. At the Libertad camp... At tribal council... Twists 'Phony Idol Twist:' A twist previously used in Samoa, 2 hidden immunity idols were hid at each camp, with 1 being fake that if played had no benefit to the user or whoever it was played on, and with another being real and doing what an idol intends on doing. In Nicaragua, the puzzle was larger than previously to figure out which idol was real and which was fake. The twist was retired when hidden immunity idols were no longer in play. 'The Fire Necklace:' The Fire Necklace was original and new to Nicaragua. Before each immunity challenge the tribes (or whoever was there for their tribe) would nominate someone to hold the Fire Necklace. If a tribe lost, the person they nominated to hold the necklace would hold the necklace at tribal council. If a castaway held the Fire Necklace, they would be required to take a penalty from a list of penalties, such as having their vote not count. The twist was retired on Day 10. Videos 'Original Tribes:' 'Switched Tribes:' 'Merged Tribe:' 'The Final 3:' To be added. Returning Players So far, no castaways from this season have returned. Returning Players So far, no castaways from this season have returned to play in another season. Category:LoganWorm's Survivor Series